Some Skits
by LoveandBeauty
Summary: I've wrote some skits with the GW cast. I'm not sure what you'll think though. Warning: Some OOC /bashing. Not recomended if you don't have an open sense of humor.


Gundam Wing Skits  
By: ~Love_and_Beauty  
*Warning* A little bashing and OOC  
Please don't be mad, I seem to have a writer's blockage at the present time and I'm trying to work it off.  
Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing, no ifs ands or buts about it =Þ  
Flames, Coments, and Suggestions are welcomed! R&R!  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
[Quatre and Dorothy are dueling in one of the final episodes. The sword play gets truely intese, and then Dorothy flings Quatre's fencing sword out of his grasp.]  
  
Dorothy: THAT'S what happens when you let your kindness get ahold of your emotions!  
  
{Dorothy stabs Quatre in the gut}  
  
Quatre: G-good job, D-dorothy.. If you'd only of twisted it a little more--  
  
* * * *  
  
[Heero is with Dr. J on his first lessons to become a trained terrorist and assasin. A chalk board stands in the corner with a bunch of Japanese writing on it.]  
  
Dr. J: Well Heero, are you ready for your first lesson?  
  
Heero: {Nods breifly}  
  
Dr. J: Good. The first lesson is to learn is to waltz!  
  
Heero: WALTZ??!  
  
Dr. J: Yes, WALTZ! Of COURSE you have to learn how to WALTZ! If you don't know how to waltz, what do you expect to do when your personal stalker invites you to a party for her school??  
  
Heero: . . . .  
  
* * * *  
  
Trowa: . . . .  
  
[A single strand of hair from his uni-bang falls into his face]  
  
Trowa: ACK! Quatre, get my hair gell!  
  
Quatre: Which one?? {gawks at a huge wall full of different kinds of gell}  
  
Trowa: *sigh*  
  
Quatre: The Gravity-Defying Gell?  
  
Trowa: Eh, it'll do. {Takes the bottle}  
  
* * * *   
  
[It's after Heero blew up his and Duo's Gundams and went flying into the water after the missles and stuff took off. He's facedown into the water, yet nobody seems to notice. Episode 5 was it?]  
  
Heero: ...*blub*...*blub*....  
  
Relena: {Stares intently at where the explosion was}  
  
Duo: {Stares in the same direction}  
  
Heero: ....*bubble*...*blup*...*blup*....  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
Duo: I'll have to call Howard to get those fixed..*sigh*  
  
Heero: ....*blup..........*bubble*.......*blub*.....  
  
Relena: Heero...  
  
Duo: Deathscythe...  
  
Heero: ..*blub*...  
  
(This continues for a while)  
  
Relena: {Looks to the side of the water and notices Heero facedown in the water... kindda bobbing...and dieing...} HEEEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!!! {races down to his aid}  
  
Duo: Ow...my ears....ow....oh, ow....ow... {stumbles down to the water to help}  
  
* * * *  
  
[Dr. J looks out a window; his face not being show. He casually strokes a grey and black cat.]  
  
Dr. J: I'll get you next time, Gadget- UH! I mean-  
  
[The phone next to him rings]  
  
Dr. J: {picks up the phone} *ahem* Yes?  
  
Person on the other end: Dr. Claw, we-  
  
Dr. J: YOU GOT THE WRONG GUY!! {slams phone down on the reciever} Why do people keep getting us mixed up??  
  
* * * *  
  
[Wufei peeks out of a closet with a sock over his head. It has two individual holes in it so he can see.]  
  
Wufei: Good, nobody's here!  
  
[Wufei bursts out of the closet wearing the sock, a yellow sweat skirt, blue sweatpants, a red cape, white gloves and combat boots]  
  
Wufei: {points finger drasticaly in the air} NEVER FEAR, WORLD! CAPTAIN JUSTICE IS HERE TO SAVE THE DAY!! {runs around in a circle waving his cape about} DO DO DA DA DA DUM!  
  
[Duo turns around the corner eating a chocolate bar]  
  
Duo: . . . . . *blink*  
  
Wufei: {Stops abruptly and stares at Duo}  
  
Duo and Wufei(at the same time): We never met.   
  
[Duo walks backwards, back around the corner]  
  
Wufei: *ahem*....  
  
* * * *  
  
[Noin and Zechs are out on a date at a fancy resterant. Although they are very well dressed up, Zechs still wears his birdman mask. (A/N: When I first saw that mask the word 'bird' just poped into my head! ^^;:)  
  
Noin: (whispering) Zechs, will you PLEASE remove that mask?  
  
Zechs: No! It's my only pride and joy!  
  
Noin: You look like a freak!!  
  
Zechs: So?? {Grabs mask on head, and rubs it protectivly}  
  
Noin: Zechs-  
  
Zechs: Hey! I shined it and got it buffed up JUST for our date tonight! If you have a problem with my mask then you can forget about dinner!  
  
Noin: Zechs, I can't help it if you look like birdman with it on, but PLEASE! I HAVE seen you without the mask before, it's not that big of a deal!!  
  
Zechs: It is so! How do you think I feal with this black eye that Relena gave me for picking on Heero??!  
  
Noin: *sigh*  
  
* * * *   
  
[Outside we see a person with a long cape and OZ uniform trudging through the streets]  
  
Treize: *sigh*  
  
[It begins to rain]  
  
Trieze {Gets a HUGE smile on his face, clicks his heals and begins to sing while running through the streets} SIIIIIIIIINGING IN THE RAIN-- {Continues to run and click his heals}  
  
People: {Stare as he runs by}  
  
* * * *  
  
[It's that episode where Treize continues to think about events he never really saw. He passes a dock and a child goes after a butterfly]  
  
Mother of the Child: {Sees her child at the end of the dock (most likley to fall off) and gasps} Sweety- {Goes after the kid}  
  
Trieze: {Stops the mother and they watch the kid}  
  
Mother: {Getting tears in her eyes}  
  
Child: {Gets up and follow the butterfly} {Walks to mother}  
  
Mother: {Happy smile. She hugs the baby}  
  
Trieze: {Gets a depressed look on his face}  
  
(A/N: I know, that's not too funny, gomen.)  
  
* * * *   
  
Narrator: The year is after colony 195, operation meteor- *COUGH* *COUGH* *HACK* *HACK!*  
  
Cast: {Looks on as the Narrator is offered a cough drop}  
  
* * * *   
  
Ok, this one isn't really a skit, it's an observation. In the episodes you know how they have preveiws and stuff? Well, instead of listening to Heero this time around, watch the characters if they're talking. Do they not look like they're saying "Yum Yum"??   
  
* * * *   
  
[Duo runs down the path as Heero follows close behind with a shotgun]  
  
Duo: I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!  
  
Heero: GET BACK HERE!!  
  
[They run over a hill, and Heero begins to shoot at Duo just barely missing]  
  
*BOOM!*   
  
Duo: EEP!  
  
Heero: ARGH! HOLD STILL!!!  
  
[Heero trips over his own feet and shoots in the air. Duo stops with a skid, and looks back at Heero]  
  
[No longer then 5 seconds after that, a dead bird falls from the sky]  
  
Duo: OMGUNDAM! HEERO, YOU KILLED THAT BIRD!!  
  
Heero: OMAE O KOROSU, DUO!  
  
Duo: And I don't wanna be your next victum! {runs like a bat out of Jigoku down the dirt path}  
  
* * * *  
  
[Quatre just killed off a bunch of soldiers.]  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry! {Bends down to a dead soldier} Hey, ya know, you look kindda pale! {Pokes dead soldier with a stick} OMGUNDAM! I KILLED SOMEBODY! I'M SORRY! {Sobs}  
  
[Trowa apears, riding in the wind. He's riding a white camel.]  
  
Trowa: Don't worry little one! He never saw it coming! {Rides passed the dead soldiers, passes Quatre (picking him up by the waist, still going) and rides off into the sunset; Quatre in hand.}  
  
Trowa: Hya! Hya! {slaping the camel's behind, yelling at it}  
  
Quatre: . . . .   
  
* * * *   
  
Did ANY of that seem funny to you? ^^;; Some of my friends said they were, but I'm not too sure...  
  



End file.
